villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carmine Falcone (DC)
Carmine "The Roman" Falcone is a DC Comics villain most prominently featured in the Batman comics and media. During Batman: Year One and Batman: The Long Halloween, he is a major antagonist and controls much of the Gotham City criminal underworld, which is referred to as "The Roman Empire". He is the tertiary antagonist in the 2005 movie Batman Begins, a mentioned character in the 2008 movie The Dark Knight, and one of the antagonists in the 2011 animated movie Batman: Year One. History During the events of Batman: Year One, Falcone virtually runs Gotham City, with the mayor, city council, and Police Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb in his pocket. However, his power base comes under attack with the arrival of the mysterious vigilante, Batman, who quickly destabalizes much of Falcone's holdings and his hold over the criminal underworld becomes greatly dimished. During the events of The Long Halloween, one of Falcone's private warehouses containing millions of dollars in stolen cash, is found and destroyed by Batman and District Attorney Harvey Dent. Falcone becomes infuriated at Dent's efforts to stop his operations, he convinces his longstanding rival, Sal Maroni, to kill Dent during the trial against him. Maroni throws a vial of acid at Dent, disfiguring the entire left side of his face, but not killing him. Dent goes insane and becomes Two-Face. At the end of the novel, Two-Face breaks into Falcone's mansion and murders him. ''Batman Begins'' Falcone appears in Christopher Nolan's film Batman Begins as the tertiary antagonist, portrayed by Tom Wilkinson. Like in Batman: Year One (which a great deal of the movie's plot is based on), Falcone controls the criminal underworld and much of Gotham City; he is effectively above the law as most government officials are either on his payroll or afraid of him (James Gordon, back then just a Sergeant, is one of the few members of the GCPD who are not on his side.) He has Joe Chill (the murderer of Bruce Wayne's parents with whom he shared a cell) killed for threatening to testify against him depriving Bruce Wayne of the chance to take his own revenge. Bruce confronts him at an underground establishment and tells Falcone that not everyone in Gotham is afraid of him. Falcone dismisses the young billionaire as a harmless nuisance telling him that real power comes from being feared, that Bruce does not understand the criminal world, and that people fear what they do not understand, and furthermore infuriates Wayne by insulting his father for "begging like a dog" to Chill to spare them the night he killed his parents. This inspires Wayne to travel the world in a journey that culminates in his transformation into Batman. When Falcone goes into business with Dr. Jonathan Crane and a mysterious accomplice, he smuggles a fear toxin into Gotham and Crane, who runs Arkham Asylum, diagnoses Falcone's henchmen as insane when they are arrested so they can avoid prison. Batman foils the plot and leaves Falcone unconscious on the scene. While in prison, Falcone tries to blackmail Crane into allowing him a part in the upcoming fear toxin project. Crane instead gasses him with the fear toxin, leaving him in a state of psychosis. He is briefly seen in Arkham when Batman goes to rescue Rachel Dawes from Scarecrow and was not seen when Ra's al Ghul's men released all the inmates in Arkham. Post-''Batman Begins'' Following his events of Batman Begins, Sal Maroni becomes the leader of the Falcone crime family. While it is briefly mentioned by Harvey Dent during Maroni's trial in The Dark Knight that Falcone was still incarcerated within Arkham Asylum, his general fate is undetermined. It is unknown whether he has recovered from Scarecrow's fear toxin or not. DC Universe Online In the beginning of the game the Joker has the player assist Falcone's men in fighting the police, giving them weapons, and freeing the caught ones. It is also mentioned that Joker is helping them in a turf war with the Penguin. When Bane comes into town with his gang selling venom in the Falcone's turf they hire Killer Croc and the player to take him down. Some other Falcone's later cameo in Penguin's cut scene. Batman Year One Carmine makes an appearance in this movie as Gotham's most prominent crime boss. An early Batman attacks him and leaves him tied up naked to a bed. He did this to make him an example to all the other Gotham crime bosses. He also goes by the nickname "The Roman". In this movie he is voiced by Alex Rocco. ''Gotham'' :See: Carmine Falcone '' Trivia *Carmine's name, character and appearance are obviously based on Vito Corleone. *In ''Batman: Dark Victory, it is hinted that Falcone might be Catwoman's biological father. Calendar Man also hints at this in Batman: Arkham City. Gallery Carmine Falcone Year One.png|Carmine Falcone in Batman: Year One. 65475478.jpg|Carmine Falcone in Gotham. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non-Action Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Gunmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cowards Category:Smugglers Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gamblers Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Family Murderer Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Rich Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Minion Category:Aristocrats